


Dreams

by PrplPnk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Imagery, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, M/M, Some hurt/comfort, but it's not ALL dark I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrplPnk/pseuds/PrplPnk
Summary: When going to the Wildmother for rest, someone else decides to show Fjord a coming storm.





	Dreams

Sleep was not coming to him easily this night, Fjord realized with some annoyance. There was a nagging in his restless mind, a thought keeping him awake, but when he focused on it Fjord found it to be an extremely stupid thing.

Frowning, he again turned onto his side, failing once more to get comfortable. Why should Essek giving Caleb a gift bother him? _It doesn’t,_ he thought to himself, the memory replaying and adding to his irritation.

It had been a small book, the cover a deep green with delicate embroidery pressed into the leather. Fjord didn’t catch the title, but he did notice the way Caleb’s blue eyes flickered with excitement as Essek handed the book to him. Fjord was becoming accustomed to the wizard’s expressions and, knowing what little he did of Caleb’s past with the Cerberus Assembly, was quietly glad to see the Zemnian happy, even if it was fleeting.

Essek seemed to also notice the reaction, a small, pleased smile curving his lips, his normally stoic expression gone for a very short moment.

Fjord had seen it. It made him frown and stand a bit straighter, his arms crossing defensively over his chest as Essek had taken his leave not long after and breezed passed the orc to the door. It really had bothered him.

_ It does ** ** NOT ** ** bother me! _

Releasing an annoyed sigh, Fjord sat up in his bed, rubbing his face. Obviously, it was _stress _keeping him awake. The last several plans the Mighty Nein tried to execute hadn’t gone well at all; the toll something like that can put on one’s mind could easily make it hard to sleep. What was watching Obann vanish with Yasha and the things he needed to resurrect another abyssal horror versus _Essek giving Caleb a gift?_ ****Nothing****, that’s what! Why should he care? He didn’t! Such a ridiculous thought.

His body now tense with frustration, Fjord decided to move and silently stood, exiting his room and stepped into the mostly dark hallway. The house was quiet, his comrades hopefully having a better night than he was. However, the lack of sound pressed against his ears and made his thoughts that much louder and more pronounced.

Softly muttering to himself how stupid his mind was being, Fjord made his way to the staircase and climbed them to the top where their garden and very distinct tall tree sat. Leaves gently rustled to the wind above him, the lights strung up around the garden and tree gave off a soft glow, and the smell of earth and flowers combined to give Fjord a bit of peace as he took the sight in for a moment. Caduceus had really outdone himself with the garden, or “putting down roots” as he had called it. There were several flowers and even a few vegetables growing in a small patch and circling the garden were several stone pedestals, shrines the firbolg had set up, one for each member of the Mighty Nein, most having a small icon to their chosen patron showcased, if they had one.

Fjord’s had originally just been a bowl of water, but walking up to it now he noticed a carved wooden idle of the Wildmother now sitting in the middle of the shallow bowl. It was still strange, although not at all unwelcome, the comforting warmth that came with thinking about his new patron. He smiled a little as he sat before the shrine in the cool grass.

“Can’t sleep?” asked a familiar voice.

Fjord looked over his shoulder to the other side of the garden and saw Caduceus lying in a hammock that swayed gently to the small breeze occasionally blowing through.

“Uh, not really, no,” Fjord responded, heat creeping into his cheeks. “Mind won’t shut off tonight. Sorry for waking you.”

The large firbolg shrugged, forever warm smile on his lips. “Don’t worry about it. Seems like you’re worried enough as it is.”

Fjord chuckled, “I guess so. I was hoping to get some air and clear my head a bit, if that’s alright. Shouldn’t take me long.”

“Take all the time you need,” Caduceus encouraged with a wave of his hand, “Rest is important.” He turned over in his hammock with his back toward the orc, giving Fjord some privacy.

Silently grateful for having Caduceus with them, Fjord turned his attention back onto the shrine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on his surroundings; the sound of the leaves rustling in the tree, the earthy smells of the garden, and the cool breeze upon his face.

Warmth slowly began wrapping around his core, spreading throughout his body, always being the first thing he felt while doing this. It made him wonder, sometimes, since he never knew his mother if this is what it would have felt like to be hugged by her; warm, comforting, calming. Almost instantly his mind quieted and he lost himself to the soothing sensation.

The sound of the tree in the wind soon became waves washing over the shore, the warmth from the bright Menagerie Coast sun and the salty smell of the ocean tickled his nose. Fjord’s eyes slowly opened to the view of the sea before him, vast and calm.

A smile touched his expression, he truly had missed the water. The beach he sat upon was familiar and he ran his fingers through the soft sand, some old, cherished memories washing over his mind at the action; building sandcastles, finding little treasures that had washed up, helping starfish and baby turtles make their way into the crystalline blue water.

Fjord stood, some sand trailing from his hand and blowing around in the wind. He looked out over the water and casually stepped into the surf. His boots immediately began to fill with cool salt water and his smile widened, walking further into the gentle waves, hands trailing in the water beside him. How he had missed the sea.

Stopping when the water hugged his hips, Fjord stared out at the horizon, the never ending blue ocean, and sighed happily. One day, if fate was kind, this view would be part of his every day, living on the coast again.

Voices and laughter caught Fjord’s attention after some time and he gazed back at the beach to find the Mighty Nein enjoying the ocean in their own way. He did feel just a little bad for the seagulls, though. His smile was more nostalgic as he watched their antics for a moment, enjoying the memory.

A splash of water beside Fjord made him turn his gaze to see Caleb righting himself, water dripping from his hair and running down his pale, bare chest as he coughed and sputtered on his words.

“Y-you can’t just-_hack!_-sneak up on someone like that!”

The orc chuckled; it had been fun to startle Caleb and watch him jump. He gazed at the wizard for a moment, noticing the small droplets of water as they ran down his body, not really understanding why he found them fascinating for this one instant. One trailed along the length of the wizard’s arm and the smile on Fjord’s face slipped away as he saw the many scars that dotted Caleb’s forearm. It made his heart ache for the human; how much pain he must have endured, all to be an assassin for the Empire, a fate he was able to dodge. Thankfully.

“Do they bother you?”

Fjord looked up at Caleb, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. The orc slightly shook his head. “Do they bother _you_?”

Caleb’s smile was sad as he looked away. “…sometimes.”

A frown pulled at Fjord’s lips and he reached out, carefully taking hold of the wizard’s arm and gently running his fingers over the scars. They were old, light discolorations, yet still had some depth, and the orc did his best to hopefully massage some of that pain away.

Caleb released a small breath and watched Fjord’s hand for a long moment not making any action to stop him. “Does… _it _bother you?” he whispered.

Fjord almost snorted, “I told you already they don’t-”

“_This_, Fjord.”

The orc gazed at Caleb’s face to see it serious, almost cold. Caleb turned over his hand on the arm Fjord was holding and he watched as a sudden, deep cut appeared across the palm. Blood filled his hand, but instead of falling into the water, it swirled into the air and began circling the wizard. Fjord’s eyes widened as he watched, knowing it was familiar…

Caleb continued to stare at him, seemingly unaffected by the fact that his own blood was floating in the fucking air. And he _kept _bleeding.

Fjord attempted to stop the flow by covering the wizard’s palm with his free hand, almost like a handshake, and it hit him. The memory of a shrine, an underwater shrine that demanded blood. Caleb had helped him attempt to activate it, but not for free. And they had shaken their cut hands as part of the bargain.

Realization washed over Fjord and he looked Caleb in his blue eyes. “The favor.”

“Will you honor it?” The wizard’s words were soft.

The orc scowled, not completely sure where this conversation was going. “Of course, you have but to name it.”

A smile curved Caleb’s lips, but held no joy, his eyes holding tears. “Then I will succeed.”

Confused at his reaction, Fjord wanted to ask more questions, but he noticed the blood swirling around the wizard had suddenly stopped and hung suspended for a brief moment before falling into the ocean. He watched as the blood turned the water around Caleb _black _and began churning and roiling.

“C-Caleb?” Fjord looked to see the human gazing down at the water as well and as Caleb began raising his head to again gaze at the orc, he noticed a large black mass rising behind him. It didn’t roil about like water and appeared solid with wisps of darkness curling around it and a spark of cold fear shot down Fjord’s spine.

As suddenly as it appeared, dark tendrils shot from it and wrapped around Caleb’s torso, looking like thick chains made of shadow.

“Caleb!”

When Fjord met the wizard’s gaze, he saw despairing blue eyes and an escaped tear running down his cheek, before the chains yanked and pulled Caleb into the darkness.

Fjord, still holding Caleb’s arm, tightened his grip when he felt the human being tugged away, hoping to not let him be taken, but quickly found himself being dragged along.

It was _cold_, biting at his skin and forcing him to close his eyes, but Fjord held his grip as he fell within the darkness. He wasn’t sure how long it took before they landed surprisingly softly. When Fjord opened his eyes again, he found they were someplace he felt he shouldn’t be.

There was a house before them in the darkness and it was burning, he could feel the harsh heat and hear screams coming from the building. They were continuous and heart-wrenching.

Fjord looked down at Caleb, intending to offer help, but he was not expecting to see the wizard with even more shadowy chains covering his body. They were wrapped and crisscrossed over his torso and neck, manacles tight around his wrists and ankles, with more lengths attached and leading away. Following them with his eyes, Fjord noticed all the chains connected to the earth beneath them in various places. They kept him here, wherever they were. Caleb was trapped.

Without even thinking, Fjord reached out with his free hand and grabbed at one of the chains wrapped around the wizard’s chest and pulled. The dark chain was cold and did not give, but Fjord did not relent. He tried a different one, moving to another when he got the same result. One of them _must _be loose!

“Does it bother you?”

Fjord stopped at those words, still gripping the chain in one hand, the wizard’s arm in the other. How could it ****not ****bother him?!

Caleb reached up and gently placed his hand over Fjord’s upon the shadowy chains, his expression obscured by his hair. “I wonder… if it will bother you still,” Fjord watch Caleb’s mouth form the words, but his voice began to change into something hoarse and unfamiliar, “when you see… what he will become?” Caleb’s face turned toward Fjord, no longer obscured, and he watched the wizard’s face transform.

The whites of his eyes became black, his pretty blue irises faded to a milky white, dark circles expanded beneath his eyes while his overall complexion paled further, his reddish-brown hair being invaded by streaks of black. Caleb appeared ghoulish and it frightened Fjord.

This… _thing _with Caleb’s body smiled, lips stretching almost impossibly big across his face and Fjord flinched, pulling his face away and the grip upon the wizard’s arm loosened.

Ice wrapped around Fjord’s chest nearly instantly, the arm in his hand easily pulling away at the same moment as he was lifted away from Caleb, who continued to smile creepily. The shadow holding the orc was strong; Fjord could not pull it away despite using both hands. He wanted it off! It was so cold, it was as if heat was being sucked out of him and darker memories began to flicker in his mind of the orphanage, of the kids who mocked him, of Mollymauk….

“Go back to your Wildmother!” the thing inside Caleb snapped, milky eyes threatening and fucking creepy. “This one will be _mine_!”

The shadow released and Fjord felt himself falling… up? He helplessly plummeted upwards, away from the shadows, the house… away from _Caleb _and he reached out as he vanished within the darkness, light beginning to envelop Fjord from behind. In the last moments of darkness, a very familiar voice rang out, “Save him!”

“Caleb!” Fjord yelled and reached out, sitting up from his prone position on the ground and grabbed an arm.

For an instant he smiled in triumph, but quickly realized the large, clothed arm was most definitely not Caleb’s. He looked up to see Caduceus gazing down at him with some surprise and Fjord took a moment to find he was back in the garden, in the house.

Heat filled his face as he released the firbolg. “S-sorry Caduceus.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Caduceus replied, kneeling next to Fjord, who now noticed a platter with various fruits and vegetables with a steaming cup of tea beside him. “Must’ve been some dream.”

Fjord released a long breath. “I… am not so sure it was a dream.” He could still see that face… Caleb’s tear… feel his scarred arm.

“Oh yeah?” Caduceus’s smile was filled with warmth, as it always was, but this time Fjord was having a tough time feeling it. “What do you think it was?”

Fjord frowned at the question; it was still so new, fresh, he would need proper time to process it. But one thing he was sure on, despite hating that terrifying face, that thing’s words did stand out, _This one will be ****mine****!_

“...a warning.”

“Ah, the best kind of… well, anything I suppose.” Caduceus pushed the tray a bit closer to the orc, gently encouraging him to eat.

Confusion swept over Fjord’s still sleep-and-dream addled mind. “Right… what?”

The firbolg shrugged, as if it should be easy to figure out. “Well, a warning usually tells you what’s coming. If you know what’s coming, you can prepare properly for it.” His soft, pink gaze locked onto Fjord. “I’m sure you’ll be prepared, now that you’ve been warned.”

An amused smile touched Fjord’s lips. “I hope I will be.” He reached for the offered tray and popped a strawberry into his mouth.

Caduceus gently patted his shoulder as he stood. “After you’re done with your breakfast we have to make a decision on where we’re going.”

Fjord nodded with a swallow, “I’ll be down in a bit.”

That warm smile worked this time, Caduceus heading down the stairs and leaving the orc alone.

It would still take some time to process all he experienced, but Fjord was a bit more confident about it now. Caduceus Clay seemed to have that affect on him. It would not be an easy task, preparing for this darkness that wanted Caleb, but Fjord vowed to put his absolute all into stopping it and keeping Caleb safe and with him--with _them_!

Fjord blushed and finished his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I'm very happy with it so please give a kudos and leave a comment if you're happy with it, too! <3 ^_^


End file.
